


Fool's gold

by Rivendell101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Jones Twins, au where jughead has a twin sister that calls him out on his bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/pseuds/Rivendell101
Summary: Jubilee Jones left Riverdale at age fifteen to live with her mother and younger sister in Toledo after a night that changed everything for her. The murder of Jason Blossom changes things. With her father in prison and Jughead getting involved in the Serpents it’s finally time for her to come home.





	Fool's gold

Ozzy’s nails dig into her thigh as Jellybean rushes into the room, calling out Jubilee’s name and startling the sleeping cat awake. The old, worn and well-loved copy of A.A. Milne’s Winnie-the-Pooh slips from her fingers and hits the ground. “Shit,” she hisses, gaze snapping to her younger sister as she blindly gropes for the book on the floor.

Jubilee’s eyes narrow just a tick as Jellybean rushes up to her, Jubilee’s phone cradled in one hand. “What’s up, squirt?” she asks, a bewildered frown pulling at her lips as Jellybean practically shoves her phone in her face. “Did it die already?” Earlier, Jubilee gave Jellybean her phone to keep her distracted while she tried to get a start on one of her school projects. Jubilee doesn’t know what apps the younger girl plays, but it’s enough to keep her distracted while their mom is gone at all hours of the day.

Jellybean shakes her head. “Your phone was ringing.”

Frown deepening, Jubilee half sits up from where she’s curled into the old, overstuffed armchair in the corner of the living area. She gingerly takes the phone from her sister, head cocking to the side as she’s that Jellybean answered the call. “Did you know the number?” Again, Jellybean shakes her head. “JB, what did I tell you about answering the phone if you don’t know who’s calling?”

Jellybean blinks back at her. “Not to.”

Jubilee opens her mouth to respond, but shuts it again just as quickly. She doesn’t know what she was expecting. “Well thank god you were listening,” she mumbles sarcastically, rolling her eyes when Jellybean only grins back at her. “Get out of here, you sassy little shit.” Jellybean giggles, ducking away from Jubilee’s prodding fingers.

Rolling her eyes one more time, Jubilee turns back to the phone in her hand, lifting it to her ear with a sigh. “Hello?” she answers, brushing her dark hair away from her face with a yawn. Jellybean crosses the small living space, scooping up Jubilee’s large, fluffy orange cat as she plops down onto the couch. Ozzy goes willingly, a loud, rumbling purr filling the silence.

She waits for the person on the other end to speak, but the only sound that crackles from the other end is a ragged gasp. Seconds pass and a chill worms down her spine when all that comes from the other side is wet breathing. Jubilee’s lips press into a thin line as she uncurls herself from the armchair, back straightening. “Who the fuck is this?” she snaps into the receiver, patience worn thin.

Jellybean glances at her from her spot on the couch, arms curled tight around Ozzy, but Jubilee waves her off gently, leaning forward in the chair.

The other person clears their throat, snapped out of whatever reverie they were in at the sound of her voice. “Hey,” a familiar voice greets, though she it takes her a moment to place it. “Jubilee, it’s, uh, it’s Joaquin,” he tells her, speaking quickly, stumbling over the words in a way that’s unlike him.

“Joaquin?” she repeats, voice lower now. Again, she glances at Jellybean, but by now the younger girl’s attention has shifted back to the cat. “It’s been a while.” Jubilee settles back against the chair, tucking her legs underneath her, a small frown curling at her lips. She hasn’t heard from anyone in Riverdale in nearly a year, not since last December when she was sent to live in Toledo.

Joaquin takes another shaky breath from the other end of the line. “Yeah,” he coughs, “yeah, I’m sorry to call, I know you don’t—”

She cuts him off quickly. “What do you need, Joaquin?” She doesn’t mean to be harsh, but if someone’s calling from Riverdale, she knows it’s not about anything good.

There’s a beat of silence from the other end. “It’s your Dad, Jubilee,” Joaquin finally forces out, and Jubilee sighs, squeezing her eyes shut tight, jaw clenching. “He’s in jail,” he continues quickly. “He—he told me to call you.”

Jubilee glances at Jellybean, finding her distracted by the cat. “Is he drunk again?” she asks lowly. “He does remember I’m not in Riverdale, right?” She sighs, knotting her fingers through her dark hair and dragging it away from her face. “What did he get himself into this time? If it’s another DUI you’ll have to call—”

“It’s not a DUI, Jubilee,” Joaquin tells her. “It’s bad, this time. It’s really bad.”

It’s the nervous edge to his voice that makes her pause, Jubilee chewing her lower lip harshly as she forces herself off the chair, glancing at Jellybean one more time before slipping into the kitchen away from prying ears. “How bad?” she manages to choke out, leaning back against the counter, careful to keep her voice low.

“Bad enough that he wants you to come home.”

Her skin crawls at the thought of going back to Riverdale, and the request hits her right in the chest, knocking the breath out of her as her throat goes tight. “What did he do?”

He sighs. “Jubilee, I wouldn’t have called if it wasn’t—”

“Joaquin, what did he do?”

All she gets is silence from the other end, and something about Joaquin’s reluctance to tell her causes a sick feeling to churn in her gut, stomach filled with ice. Finally, Joaquin speaks again. “They brought him in on murder charges,” he tells her, tone apologetic, “and he confessed. It’s bad, Jubilee, it’s really bad. I don’t—” Jubilee tenses against the counters, mouth opening though nothing comes out as she tries to wrap her head around what Joaquin is telling her. “JJ?”

It’s the use of her old nickname that makes her lose her breath, Jubilee choking up as she slides down the counters to rest against the floor. Her fingers squeeze tight around her phone, hands shaking. “JJ?” he tries again to get her attention, concern dripping from the words.

She sucks in a sharp breath, wetting her lips. “Thanks, Joaquin,” she breathes back, trying to keep her voice steady. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Jubilee—”

She ends the call, phone slipping from her fingers and clattering to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is canon-compliant through S2, though changes will be made. Jubilee is not a silent observer to the happenings in Riverdale. Post S2 will be completely AU because I want no part in the hot mess that is S3.


End file.
